The New Girl
by shadowhunters14
Summary: Tris has just moved from Brittain to Chicago and is angry towards her parents for making her do so. So it's a surprise when she finds out she accually likes it. Can a certain blue eyed boy and a few friends convince her to stay? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who are taking the time to read this! Thank you! **

**This is my first fanfiction so if you all would please tell me if I make any spelling, grammar, or wording mistakes that I happen to miss while writing so that you and everyone else can enjoy this story more. **

_Disclaimer: My name is not Veronica Roth so it is highly unlikely I own Divergent_

Tris's POV

Chapter one: Moving out

I woke to the sound of my obnoxious brother yelling at me.

"Come on Beatrice! We're going to miss the flight if you don't wake up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I mumbled into my pillow. I forced myself out of bed and into the shower.

After I got out and finished towelling myself off I put my robe on and dried my hair before putting on my makeup. With my makeup I only put on a bit of eyeshadow, masscara, and blush on.

I put on sweats and an my fathers old OBU pull over hoodie.

"Come on Beatrice!"

I tied up my neon yellow sneakers, grabbed my bag and ran out my room, down the stairs, and to the car.

****FLASHBACK****

_I had just gotten back from the cinema with my friends when I walked into the kitchen to see my Mum and Dad holding hands, their faces grave as if preparing for something. I slowed down a little, mentally preparing myself as well. _

_"Beatrice," my dad said as I sat down across from him._

_"Yes?" I asked, not without caution._

_ "We're moving," my mum told me bluntly._

_****END OF FLASHBACK****_

I stared glumly out the window now as we traveled to the airport. From Brittain to Chicago. Wouldn't this make a great story for the kids to talk about at school. 'New girl with English accent at our school! Lets all talk about her!' ...okay so maybe it wouldn't _exactly_ go like that, but you get the point. In Brittain I don't stand out because I'm just like everyone else, but in America I'll stick out like the ugly duckling.

We arrive at the airport and I'm surprized. I didn't realize how much time had passed. I take a deep breath and walk out of the car and into the start of my new life.

** Forgive me if this was awful and I know it's a bad first impression but it's a chapter made to help you understand where Tris is from, where she is going, and how she feels about going there. Thank you for reading and please read the next chapter, review and DFTBA! (Don't Forget To Be Awesome- it's a nerdfighter thing from the vlogbrothers on YouTube)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I go on with the story I would like to thank all the people who reviewed! I will be trying to update every week day except Mondays and Thursdays because I have soccer on those days unless I have serious writers block or something comes up. And without further ado, the story...**

Tris's POV

Chapter 2

We got out of the crowed airport around three in the afternoon giving us a few hours to get out of here and to the

My dads job, which is the reason that we came, has supplied us with each of us a new car of our choice and they gave our family a brand new five-story house. Under normal circumstances, for instance, if we were still in Brittain, I would've been thrilled at this exciting, expensive change, but the thought of my abandoned friends weighed me down.

I got my single bag heavy with my belongings and hulled it the cart we were given.

****TWO HOURS LATER****

I was sitting on my stylish designer bed spread, in my stylish designer unwanted huge room looking at the school dress code.

_In our school, Chicago's School for the advanced otherwise known as CSA. We separate our students into factions. The students choose their faction by deciding which virtue they believe and go by in life. The students will be held responsible for the faction virtue they choose._

_Abnegation for the selfless, Dauntless for the brave, Erudite for the intelligent, Amity for the cheerful, and Candor for the honest._

_Each faction has leaders and representatives chosen a certain way based on the faction. There is a quiz in the pamphlet we have given you to help you decide which faction you would best fit in. Remember our motto: Faction before blood, and have a nice day._

_Abnegation wears gray clothing_

_Dauntless wears black_

_Erudite wears blue_

_Amity wears red and yellow_

_Candor wears black and white_

_On the occasional free day we will allow students clothing with their choice of color._

_Your principle,_

_ Jeanne Matthews_

And before I even finished reading, the letter slipped out of my hands. I let it fall. It's not like I cared anyways. Maybe I would even show up in purple just to spite them.

No I wouldn't. I cared to much about standing out and what people thought of me.

I got a text message from one of my friends telling me they all heard that I got an awesome house and to send them some pictures. Thinking of them made me smile and the pain of not being able to see them almost broke my heart. But I pulled it together and shook it off so I could finally take a proper look at my room and give in to their request.

I stood up and for the first time really admired my room. It _was_ really cool.

Three of the walls were a light ocean blue and the fourth one was a dark blue with random colorful specks all over it as if someone took twenty different paint brushes and flicked them all at the wall. There was a white vanity with a regal stool to sit at beneath it. And a bright pink chandelire with crystals hanging off of it. On the floor sat a white carpet that, again, looked as if someone spilled paint all over it. I had a bunk bed, on one end it had a twirly slide, which will make it _much_ easier to wake up. Underneath my bunk bed, instead of another bed, was a stylish white couch, and desk, laptop, and across fom the couch a wide screen T.V.

Taking pictures of all of this I made my way to the bathroom in my room.

I gave my dads buisness props for thinking of my own bathroom.

I opened the door and it was a sizeable bathroom, but I wasn't paying attention to the bathroom because I was distracted by the door I knew led into the closet.

I opened the door and there stood the biggest closet I have ever seen. Stuffed with clothes. And did I say closet? I meant store. It was so big it could classify as one. I walked around getting to know the sections and my quick eyes spotted a cleverly hidden trapdoor. I opened it and it led to as a boy would say 'man cave'. Except, of course, it was for girls.

I sent the pictures to all my friends and laughed at the responces I got.

I went to my bed and cried myself to sleep, dreading my first day at school tommorow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I planning on doing this thing to see how many people actually read this part of the story so if you're reading this comment what color your eyes are. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews.**

I woke up to the sound of my new alarm, which is almost as annoying as my brother yelling for me to hurry. But I didn't hear him yelling at me because I up on the fifth floor and he's down on the second floor. I surprisingly missed the familiar sound.

But I dragged myself out of bed feeling as if I would regret it but going anyways. I took a quick cold shower to wake myself fully, and ran the towel through my hair, drying most of it.

I walked towards the closet but I stopped before I went in. I needed to decide my faction to find what I would be wearing.

I could always choose Abnegation. That's what my parents wanted, and I heard they don't stand out much. But then again, in a crowd that doesn't stand out someone new and british, I was bound to be noticed.

Dauntless would be an interesting choice. It stood for bravery and I could use all the bravery I could get.

In the end I chose Dauntless hoping some of their courage would rub off on me.

Turning the knob I opened the door and stepped into the closet. I went into the section labeled 'bad butt', **(AN: I think you all know what this means but I'm not allowed to curse so...) **if I'm going, I'm going with a bang.

I put on a fitted black shirt that showed off the few curves I have, a pair of super skinny black jeans, a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up and three black bracelets.

Walking out of my unreasonably huge closet, I sat down at my vanity and stated on my makeup.

Since I have a relatively clear face I don't need concealer. I put on my mascara but only a bit, and some eye shadow that made my eyes more blue than gray. I also applied red-ish pink-ish gloss that completed my small but dangerous look. I was ready.

I pulled up into the parking lot in my new nineteen eighties red Camaro late and silently cursing myself. This meant I would have to walk into a classroom of stares. Great. Sighing, I got out of the car.

When I finally reached the double doors, I pulled them open, butterflies flying around in my stomach.

"Ah, you must be Beatrice. I see you picked Dauntless as your faction."

I blushed looking down at my outfit, then back up at her. She wasn't fat but she wasn't exactly skinny either. Her skin was pale as if she spent all her time indoors reading, and she wore and outfit as blue as the sky;her eyes were as blue as her outfit.

Principle Matthews.

"Actually, I go by Tris," I said, thinking on the spot. I didn't want to known as Beatrice, not here.

"Well Tris," she said, a glint in her eyes,"Come over here while we print your schedule."

I walked over silently not wanting to upset the quiet.

She handed me a paper and as I looked at it I realized it was my schedule. I thanked her and walked out.

I was now standing in front of room 401b trying to send for the will to go in.

I finally opened the door and was now standing in front of it seemed like hundreds of pairs of eyes.

"Errrr, Hullo," I said, my nervousness making my accent more pronounced.

I saw a mouth drop open. I mean really guys. It's _just_ an accent.

The teacher hurriedly stood up and walked over, wanting to vanish the awkwardness in the air.

"You must be Be-"

"Tris," I interrupted him,"just Tris."

"You can take a seat next to our dear friend Uriah," he said to me.

Uriah in turn raised his hands. And then proceeded to wave them around in the air. Oh my.

With a groan on the tip pf my lips I sat down next to him in the only available seat.

"So, you're british huh?"

I raised one of my eyebrows at him as if I couldn't believe he just said that. And, oh no, he was Dauntless.

"I see you're Dauntless. That means we'll be seeing a lot of each other," he said waggling his eyebrows.

I stayed silent.

"Jeez. No need to be sp serious. Only joking. You know? Trying to break the ice?"

At this I turned to him and stuck my hand out. "Tris."

He grinned and I realized just how handsome is really was. "Uriah. Would you like to sit next to me and my friends at lunch? The cake is delicious."

"It would be my pleasure," I said quietly with a small smile.

**Okay! How was that? Long enough? Too short? Let me know! Review! And just you wait and see who Trissy meets at lunch... *laughs evilly***

** ~N-dogg out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I haven't updated in forever! But I have a reason. And no, it is not the school excuse. It is the legendary grounding excuse. Yes, it's true. I was grounded. From fanfiction, from even the ****_library- _****can you imagine the horror of not being able to go to the library? *shudders* Anyways...here's the new chapter!**

Tris's POV

Chapter 4

Finally, after four more excruciating hours, it was time for lunch. I walked out of the section where you get your food to the sitting section. My eyes were scanning the cafeteria looking for Uriah, when I saw _him._

He had beautiful dark blue eyes and a lean muscular body, not one of those gross over muscled body's, but a beautiful one. He had a tight black shirt on and our eyes met. I'm sure our staring went on for hours before I tore my gaze from his and continued my search for my only friend. I saw him raise his hands so I could see him and started walking to his table.

"Trissy! You didn't get the cake I recommended!"

"First off," I told him,"Do not call me 'Trissy', second, they were all out."

"Then you can have Christina's."

"What! No!" I saw a pretty girl with smooth black hair went ahead to wrestle Uriah for her chocolate cake.

"It's fine, Uriah. I'll just get some next time."

Everyone at the table stopped. They were all staring at me. "Someone, quick! We have to get this ignorant girl some cake!"

After that boy with blond hair and green eyes, whose name I learned later was Will, yelled that, someone thrust a half eaten piece of cake and a fork at me.

"Eat," Uriah told me solemnly, as if he was telling me someone died, and not as if we were on the topic of a piece of cake.

I picked up the fork and dug it into the cake feeling all the eyes on me as I did so. I put that tiny piece of cake into my mouth and almost dropped it. "Bloody that's good!"

Everyone laughed and I actually made a lot of new friends, who despite liking my accent, made no big deal of me being Brittain.

We all compared schedules and I found out that I had gym with: Christina, Will, Al, and a few other people who Christina informed me were jerks. I found my eyes drifting to that boy again, as they had done the lunch period. "Who's he?" I quietly asked Christina, nodding my head in his direction.

"Four? Oh, he's our gym teacher besides being a student. With those blue eyes of his he's got girls throwing themselves after him left and right. Trust me- you won't like him."

* * *

We were all getting dressed in the locker room, me being the only one uncomfortable. I didn't like the gym uniform either. It was a simple black dri-fit t-shirt and some _way_ to short and tight shorts. At least to me they were.

After throwing my hair back in a pony tail, I walked out of the locker room with Christina, the only other girl I knew.

I saw punching bags and my first thought was 'crap'. I had, like, no upper body strength. Or lower now that I think about it.

"Okay everyone. Find your own punching bag and we'll begin." I heard an unfimilliar voice, that without yelling, could be heard over all of us talking.

It was Four. Now I get the chance to embarrass myself in front of a guy that I might actually have feelings for! Yaaaay! Notice my sarcastic tone.

He showed us a few 'simple' punches that seemed as hard as memorizing pi to me. We kept working and he walked around, giving tips and corrections to people who needed it when he finally got to me.

"You don't have any muscle-"Great. So he noticed. "but if you use your elbows and your knees it'll have a greater impact." He showed me how to do things with my elbows and knees.

"Never relax this." Four pushed two of his fingers in my stomach and making me automatically tense. His fingers were so long that the palm of his hand was touching my ribs.

Four started to walk away to help a girl named Molly when I let a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

**OKAY! Now that I realized that I was going nowhere with this chapter-as I usually do with introduction to new characters chapters- I shall begin working on the next(and hopefully better) chapter-*cough cough* page *cough* sooooo...**

**DON'T FORGET TO BE AWESOME!**

**N-Dogg out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, y'all, here's the dealio- I'm setting a goal for myself. I'm probably going to update another chapter before I get to this point because I have no patience. Like, absolutely none. But I'm hoping to get _50_****_ reviews_**** by November 12th**** Yes, I know. What a deadline. But I'm just sharing my ambitions with you guys. Is that so horrible? Comment your favorite color! The results from the last experiment were just plain sad...*shakes head sadly* On with the story!**

Tris's POV

After a couple of weeks of school I guess people got used to me being there and the stares weren't so bad anymore. But even though I made new friends, the ache of the loss of my old friends still hurt.

I heard an announcement come on over the intercom. "All students wishing to try out for track the tryout is at six-thirty, before school. Thank you."

This actually sounded fun because I did track and cross-country at my old school and won a couple first place medals. Not trying to toot my horn but I was pretty good. Maybe I could get Christina to try out with me. We have been hanging around the last few months.

* * *

Christina was at my house after school laying on my bed, throwing a ball at the ceiling and catching it right before it hit her face over and over and over. "You want to tryout for track but you don't want to do it alone so you're asking me, do I have this right?"

I had tried to goad her into it for what seemed like forever. "yes."

"Alright."

Really? I had started the cheering in my head before she said, "But you have to tryout for cheerleading with me to. Otherwise I won't do it."

Dang it! I had made the same rep. here as I had at my old school. I didn't wear a ton of makeup, I didn't wear skirts or girly clothes, and I did _not_ have a boyfriend. So pretty much the opposite of a cheerleader. **(Sorry to offend any cheerleaders out there. Just making a cliché is all)**

"What?! No way!"

"Then I'm not doing track with you then," Christina shot back at me.

I sighed grumpily. "Fine. Whatever. I don't even care anyways."

My friend just smiled happily and we continued the conversation we had before I brought the subject up.

* * *

"Tris is doing_ what?_ I don't believe it. " Uriah was shaking with silent laughter at lunch while Christina told our table the news and I stared moodily off to the side. But now I turned my glare on him. "Only because she agreed to do track with me." I protested for the millionth time. I mean really. Get it through your head Uriah.

"Well maybe you'll see more of your little crush Four, since he's the capitan of the football team," Uriah said with a smirk as my face grew red.

"Hey Tris!" I was saved a reply when I turned and saw two cheerleaders walking our way. "We heard that you were doing cheer this year."

I turned and glared at Christina who had probably told them and Uriah who couldn't stop laughing before finally looking at them again. "Yes, that is correct."

"Here's your uniform to tryout." They handed me a carefully folded lump of clothing in a bag before walking away.

* * *

**There was major shortness in this not even full page! I know! But this was a chapter to help you understand the next chapter and since it had been awhile I wanted to write you something as fast as possible! I've written tons of exclaimation marks! I want to put Peter in here but I don't know how! Please help me cause I'll give you credit! Thank you and...**

**~N-Dogg out**


End file.
